O Gosto da Dor
by Milena-chan
Summary: Uma descoberta....uma recaída!! *****TERCEIRO CAPITULO***** estou tentando fazer um DArK!!!Me digam se está bom ou não!!!!
1. Experiência não desejada

O Gosto da Dor  
  
Era noite quando eu resolvi sair pra dar uma volta. A noite estava quente, e tinha um suave brisa que batia em meu rosto. As ruas da Capital do Oeste estavam tranqüilas, depois daquela aparição estranha dos supostos Ets, na Capital do Leste, destruindo toda a cidade.  
  
Eu estava andando numa rua mal iluminada, indo para casa, quando vi um homem andando no sentindo contrário ao meu. Apesar que enxergar pouco consegui ver alguns detalhes de longe. Ele não era alto, tinhas os músculos bem definidos, os cabelo era diferente de todos os que eu já tinha visto, era espetado e todo para cima.  
  
Eu me encolhi instintivamente quando eu percebi que ele havia me notado, mas continuei andar sem que desse para perceber que estava incomodada com sua presença.  
  
Os meus passos apertaram quando eu estava prestes a passar por ele. Tudo teria ocorrido bem, se eu não tivesse dado uma boa olhada naquele físico.  
  
Eu ia cruzar com ele, quando senti ser puxada para trás pelo braço. "aiiii" eu soltei um grito de dor.  
  
Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, como se estivesse verificando um produto na prateleira.  
  
"Me larga" eu disse com um tom ameaçador  
  
Um sorriso maquiavélico apareceu no rosto dele, até que ele falou "ou o que?"  
  
Minhas palavras sumiram eu não sabia o que dizer, ele estava me segurando com muita força.  
  
"Responda mulher! Ou o que?" insistiu ele.  
  
As minhas chances de chutar ele e sair correndo eram mínimas, ainda mais com ele segurando meu braço, a única coisa que eu poderia fazer é tentar engana-lo, aí quando ele estivesse desprevenido eu sairia correndo.  
  
"Ou, quem sabe poderia saborear algo?" tentei dizer na voz mais sensual possível "Saborear?" ele disse cerrando os dentes sem perder o riso maquiavélico.  
  
Eu botei um sorriso falso no meu rosto.  
  
Com o braço solto eu abracei pescoço largo do homem, fazendo o meu corpo encostar no dele, com a minha língua eu circulei a boca macia, antes de puxar ele de uma vez.  
  
Senti uma outra mão me segurar pela nuca, nem que eu quisesse sair dali, eu não iria, pois tinha muita força aplicada nas duas mãos.  
  
Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo, mas eu não queria parar de beijar aquele homem, mas estava totalmente arrependida de ter começado essa história toda. Se eu realmente quisesse parar, não haveria como. No mais estava até aproveitando a situação, quando o pior começou... A outra mão que segurava meu braço, estava nas minhas costas me apertando contra ele.  
  
"O que é que você pensa que tá fazendo?" eu consegui me largar dele, e ficar alguns metros de distancia dele. Seria a minha hora.  
  
Definitivamente meu 'plano', não tinha dado certo!  
  
Antes que ele respondesse, eu virei e ia começar a correr, quando fui puxada pelo cabelo. Aiiii como doeu, mas eu estava tão assustada que não podia falar.  
  
"Onde pensa que vai mulher?" Com um empurrão ele me jogou pra um beco mais escuro do que a rua principal.  
  
"O que você quer comigo?" eu consegui falar  
  
"O que você disse que eu ia saborear" respondeu ele  
  
No mesmo instante que ele respondeu, eu fui pega pelos ombros e jogada de costas na parede imunda. Eu passei a mão pela minha testa e tinha sangue escorrendo.  
  
Mal pude ter consciência da dor, o homem estava em cima de mim. Eu estava de saia, e o único trabalho que ele teve foi de arrancar com um puxão a minha calcinha. E não vi quando ele se desfez da calça apertada que ele usava. Eu ia gritar pra pedir socorro, quando fui puxada pra trás pelo cabelo, sufocada com um beijo dele, senti mais sangue quente escorrer pela minha face. Eu não conseguia gritar, e muito menos me mexer. Eu tentei gritar de novo quando fui invadida por um membro grosso e pegajoso. Meu grito abafou.  
  
Com a cintura ele me prensava na parede, e com as mãos ele me segurava no ar com as pernas abertas.  
  
Os movimentos eram rápidos combinando com a respiração rápida, seu rosto estava perto do meu pescoço e conseguia sentir o seu hálito quente. Cada vez que ele entrava, vinha cada vez mais fundo. Eu achava que depois que ele terminasse com esse 'serviço' ele fosse me deixar em paz, triste engano. Quando me dei conta eu estava de frente pra parede, e meu traseiro estava inclinado pra trás. Antes que eu pudesse contestar ele enfiou os dedos dele na minha boca apertando minha língua para que não pudesse falar.  
  
"Fica quieta aí, mulher!" ele resmungou.  
  
Sem mais um pio, ele me invadiu mais uma vez. Não sei se suportaria tudo isso mais uma vez, eu não agüentava de dor, lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto, misturando com o sangue que havia. E cada vez que ele entrava ele ia mais fundo. Eu estava sendo arrebentada por dentro, não conseguia ver prazer naquilo tudo.  
  
Senti um liquido quente escorrer pelas minhas pernas, e consegui me inclinar pra ver se ele já tinha terminado, mas o liquido era sangue, meu sangue.  
  
Enfim ele me soltou, eu cai no chão escorregando com rosto na parede imunda.  
  
Finalmente ele iria embora, eu pensei quando eu vi ele me examinando naquela posição humilhante que eu me encontrava. Novamente me enganei. Dessa vez ele me pegou de leve, como se eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana, e me sentou numa lixeira fechada que havia.  
  
Eu estava definitivamente horrível. Mas ele me olhava como se eu estivesse normal e parecesse um brinquedo novo que acabaram de dar para uma criança.  
  
"Tem muito sangue aqui" ele disse quando passava a mão pelas minhas pernas e examinava da onde vinha o sangue.  
  
"Acho bom limpar essa sujeira toda" ele disse sorrindo e indo em direção ao centro das minhas pernas.  
  
Ah dessa vez, nada doía, infelizmente aquilo era bom, muito bom, parecia que ele sabia direitinho onde era o 'meu intimo'. Aquilo era um sabor, sabor que eu nunca havia experimentado. Ele me massageava com a língua lentamente, conforme ele ia lambendo todo o sangue que havia saído do meu sexo, sua outra mão passeava pelo meu corpo. Aquilo era realmente nojento, mas o que eu estava sentindo ultrapassava todos os meu conceitos de 'nojento'.  
  
Uns minutos depois, ele tinha lambido todo meu sangue, eu não agüentava mais, meu corpo estava todo suado, já estava escorregando da lixeira, ele continuava a brincar comigo sem me deixar em paz, estava quase lá, estava vindo, juntamente com meu gozo eu peguei ele pelo cabelo, puxei pra cima.  
  
"o que pensa que tá fazendo mulher?"  
  
Seguindo a pergunta veio um tapa na minha cara.  
  
"Não me toque, sou um ser acima de todos esse terráqueos" Ele disse 'terráqueos'??  
  
Logo depois, ele levantou ajeitou as calças, ficou me contemplando por alguns minutos, eu estava numa posição ainda pior, estava com as pernas abertas, com meus seios amostra, com a cabeça encostada na parede imunda, quase caindo da lixeira, meu rosto suado com sangue e cabelo grudado.  
  
Ele chegou perto de mim de novo, sussurrei "de novo não, vou morrer" Com uma mão ele pois na minha nuca, e levantou a minha cabeça pra perto da cintura dele.  
  
"Ainda não terminou..." ela parou e depois completou "e... você não vai morrer!!" disse ele sorrindo  
  
Já imaginei o que era pra fazer.  
  
Tirei o cabelo de cara e tentei limpar o suor do meu rosto, abri a calça dele. Eu vi o membro que me arregaçou por inteira, era mais grosso do que imaginava.  
  
"Anda" ele disse  
  
Com uma cara de nojo, eu lambi o topo daquela 'coisa'.  
  
"Anda eu quero mais" ele insistiu  
  
Sem pensar, abocanhei aquele membro molhado, fiquei ali, lambendo, sugando, acariciando, até sentir o liquido quente escorrer pelo canto da minha boca.  
  
"Ahhhhh agora sim" disse ele num tom de satisfação  
  
Eu engoli tudo o que ele havia deixado na minha boca, se eu cuspisse, talvez teria apanhado mais.  
  
Ele ajeitou as calças novamente, ele se abaixou olhou pra mim...e me deu um beijo.  
  
"Não vai morrer, hehe"  
  
Ele deu as costas e foi embora, com um porte de príncipe.  
  
Do jeito que me deixou, eu fiquei ali por mais umas duas horas, chorando lembrando de tudo que aconteceu.  
  
Consegui me arrumar e voltar pra casa, meu pais estavam viajando na época.  
  
Tomei banho e percebi que tinha hematomas e arranhões por todo o corpo. Não andei direito por 2 dias.  
  
Isso me aconteceu a uns 17 anos atrás, hoje estou com 34 anos, casada, tenho três filhos, um veio dessa noite, ele nasceu deficiente, tinha um rabo, mas o médico cortou e disse que ia viver normalmente.  
  
Nunca contei pra ninguém, o que me ocorreu naquela noite, eu tenho problemas em andar sozinha, nunca mais pude andar livremente na rua, sempre tenho que ter uma companhia.  
  
Eu lembrei dessa história, porque ontem, eu o vi, andando no parque, com uma mulher de cabelo azul, com mais duas pessoas, um moço de cabelo roxo e uma menina de cabelo azul, possivelmente seus filhos.  
  
Nota: Espero que tenham gostado, é meu primeiro fic desse tipo, não me tasquem pedras por favor!!!! E nem queiram me matar, por colocar um personagem querido por todas, nessa condição aí, hein?! Se alguém não conseguiu entender algo me mande um e-mail, terei prazer em explicar. Ponham um "reviu" Farei uma continuação dessa estória gostei muito. 


	2. Enfim a casa!

"Aaaaaaaahn..." sentei na cama rapidamente e ofegante.  
  
"O que foi?"  
  
"Tive um sonho ruim"  
  
"Que sonho?"  
  
"Nada não" deitei novamente na cama ao lado dele.  
  
Tive mais um daqueles pesadelos horríveis com o homem que me maltratou há anos trás. Não parei de sonhar com ele, e nem parei de lembrar aquele momento terrível da minha vida, desde que o vi no parque há uma semana atrás, meu marido achou estranho tudo isso, ele se preocupa comigo, mas eu não contarei o que me ocorreu naquele dia. Não pude dormir mais, levantei, fui fazer os serviços domésticos, é o que sei fazer de melhor.  
  
Sei porque parei de estudar quando engravidei, não deu para estudar desde então, perdi minha juventude criando um filho que nascera com um rabo, meus pais, ignorantes, não souberam me perdoar, achavam o cúmulo uma menina da minha idade grávida, eles lavaram as mãos e me disseram "tu fez, agora vai arcar com as conseqüências, vai trabalhar e educar seu filho". E o que eu fiz naquela época? Eu me casei com um amigo que gostava muito de mim, e com ele tive mais dois filhos, ele não ligava que o meu primeiro filho não fosse dele, e aí com a ajuda dele, pude educar e sustentar meu filho, mas não tive tempo pra estudar e agora nem quero mais.  
  
Coloquei a água para esquentar, logo o café estaria pronto, meu marido vai trabalhar cedo, meus filhos vão à escola as 8 da manhã e agora são 15 para as 6.  
  
Não pude me apresentar ainda, me chamo Hera, nome que representa uma deusa, deusa do matrimônio, mas que em mim não afeta em nada.  
  
Logo meu filho, acordou e me beijou na face, lindo meu menino que agora tem 17 anos, alto, cabelos castanhos compridos iguais ao meu, olhos negros penetrantes, igual ao maldito. Ele tem uma força descomunal, adora brigar, mas eu não sei porque. Os outros dois puxaram ao pai deles, mesmo cabelo loiro e olhos verdes, um tem 15 anos e o outro 14 anos.  
  
Kenji me beijou como sempre e foi trabalhar, agora permaneço, nesta casa sozinha, fico contemplando o jardim, a grama verde banhada pelo sol matinal, enquanto lavo a louça do café da manhã. O céu está lindo, azul como o oceano límpido, sem nenhuma nuvem para tentar adivinhar qual forma ela tem.  
  
"Mas o que é aquilo?" perguntei para mim mesma. Um ponto brilhante no céu se aproximava cada vez mais até parar na frente da minha janela, e ficar ali sobrevoando como se tivesse me olhando. Quando pensei em sair da frente da janela, o ponto brilhante que agora tinha um tamanho de uma bola de tênis, quebrou a janela e veio em minha direção, só senti uma dor violenta em minha testa que me fez cair para trás apagando logo em seguida.  
"Ah..que dor" coloquei a mão na testa e senti um sangue seco.  
  
"Mas que diabos foi isso?" levantei e senti um calor dentro de mim, parecia uma nova vida, uma nova Hera surgindo dentro de mim. Não sei o que me ocorreu de manhã, procurei a bola brilhante e não achei nada parecido, olhei na janela, e lá estava igual, não havia cacos de vidro, não havia nada. Seria um sonho? Mas e o sangue seco?!  
  
Olhei no relógio e estava perto de Kenji chegar, fui ao banheiro e me olhei no espelho, pensei: "Cadê aquela mulher que gostava de brincar com os homens?" "Cadê aquela menina sorridente de anos atrás?" Nem pensei muito sobre aquela pancada que recebi de manhã, só pensava em querer mudar essa minha vida que se remoia no meu passado, sem aproveitar o que tinha em mãos.  
  
Senti de novo aquele calorão pelo meu corpo, senti cada pelo do meu corpo arrepiar só em pensar em Kenji. "Hum...aguarde senhor Kenji, hoje você não me escapa" soltei um sorrisinho com o canto da boca.  
  
Liguei as torneiras na banheira e deitei lá, relaxei ao máximo, nem sentia mais a dor na testa, lavei todo meu corpo minuciosamente. Quando saí do banheiro Kenji já havia chegado, ele estava na cozinha procurando algo para comer.  
  
"Como foi o dia?" perguntei me encostando no beiral da porta. Ele estranhou eu estar de roupão e de cabelos molhados.  
  
"Foi bem...até que enfim, estamos indo bem"  
  
" E os meninos?"  
  
"Eles estão na casa de meu irmão, vão ficar por lá, pediram que eu avisasse!"  
  
Houve uma pausa, e ele abriu a geladeira e tirou uma caixinha de iogurte. Sentou na mesa e continuou a me olhar intrigado, afinal nunca tinha me visto aflorar tanta sensualidade antes.  
  
"O que você tem?"  
  
"Eu??" fiz uma pausa "Sede..."  
  
Me aproximei e sentei na mesa, deixando as pernas a amostra, pegando a caixinha de iogurte e tomando no bico, escorreram o liquido pelo lado da minha boca, então parei de tomar e me virei pra ele.  
  
"E você, não tem sede?"  
  
Ele arrastou a cadeira e levantou, veio até minha frente, passando a mão pelas minhas pernas, me deu um beijo.  
  
"Tenho sim...muita sede"  
  
Passando a mão pela minha cintura, senti quando me agarrou pelo traseiro e me ergueu,levando até a sala, lá ele me jogou no sofá, rapidamente ele tirou o meu roupão e viu que eu estava nua, ele soltou um sorriso e eu gargalhei, senti de novo um calor percorrer o meu corpo.  
Quando acordei estava na minha cama, já eram 9 horas da manhã, nem me lembrava que tinha vindo parar aqui, e nem sabia porque eu estava nua na minha cama. "ah...sim" falei pra mim mesma, com um sorriso bobo, "agora me lembro", me estiquei mais na cama e logo estava no meio dela.  
  
"Acho que vou dar uma volta hoje, to me sentindo nova"  
  
Levantei, arrumei toda a casa que estava uma bagunça por sinal, fiquei envergonhada de mim mesma, o incrível é que eu não lembro com todos os detalhes o que eu fiz, mas pelo jeito a noite foi bem boa. Enfim ia sair de casa para andar pelas ruas da Capital do Oeste, "a quanto tempo não fazia isso sozinha?" coloquei um vestido que ainda me caía muito bem, ele não era curto, mas mostrava meus joelhos, estava ventando no dia e meu vestido florido ficava esvoaçante, prendi meu cabelo em meia lua e saí pelas ruas.  
  
Foi aí que parei num jardim de praça muito bonito que havia na frente de um colégio bonito, eram 3 horas da tarde e os alunos estavam saindo, sentei no banco vazio e ali fiquei vendo as garotas e os garotos conversando e se divertindo. Logo veio um moço que aparentava ter seus 15 anos, de cabelos roxos, muito familiar e sentou ao meu lado.  
  
"Posso me sentar aqui?"  
  
"Ahh sim claro" respondi sentando mais ao lado do banco.  
  
"Muito obrigado, estou esperando a minha mãe."  
  
Afirmei com a cabeça e soltei um sorriso simpático, não sei o que me deu, mas comecei a sentir calafrios na minha barriga.  
  
Um carro muito moderno parou na praça, olhei na janela do motorista e arregalei meus olhos, é ela. A mulher de cabelos azuis que eu vi no parque.  
  
"Tchau, minha mãe chegou" ele me disse enquanto se levantava e caminhava em direção ao carro.  
  
Senti o canto da minha boca sorrir maléficamente , idéias surgiram na minha mente.  
  
Fui para a casa sorridente e muito contente por ter encontrado tal pessoa, até que enfim vou poder ver de perto o meu maior terror e fazer ele sofrer um pouquinho, estralei meus dedos enquanto pensei nisso.  
  
Quando cheguei em casa, fui trás de informações, descobri que a mulher de cabelos azuis se chama Bulma e é dona da Corporação Cápsula, mas não obtive nenhuma informação de que ela era casada ou não. E pra ajudar eles precisavam de empregados e eu de emprego.  
  
No dia seguinte me arrumei, coloquei uma saia mais justa e um paletó que combinavam as cores e fui até a Corporação. Entrei numa sala cheia de gente, provavelmente mais candidatos, me sentei em uma cadeira e aguardei a minha vez, quem me entrevistou não era a Bulma, e sim outra pessoa, e fui aceita, fui encaminhada para um outro departamento, seria a secretária particular da Senhora Bulma.  
  
Cheguei até sua residência apertei o interfone e logo ela abriu a porta.  
  
"Bom dia" eu disse.  
Nota: Pelos meu cálculos, essa estória se passa quando Trunks tem + ou - seu 15 anos e a Bra tem 4...ou 5, seilá?! É por aí...né?! Depois da saga do Majin Boo.  
  
Opiniões sempre serão bem vindas. 


	3. Os dias de trabalho

"Cheguei até sua residência apertei o interfone e logo ela abriu a porta.  
  
"Bom dia" eu disse.  
  
Senti meu pé pressionar o chão, e a respiração parar.  
  
"Olá, você dever ser a minha nova secretária, não?"  
  
Por um instante eu parei, tudo escureceu na minha vista, continuei a olhar pra frente, mas sem visão nenhuma, senti uma tontura horrível.  
  
"Está tudo bem com vc?!" ela perguntou.  
  
Hesitei em falar. A tontura logo passou e podia ver o vulto dos cabelos azulados.  
  
"Oh sim, está tudo bem! Sou sim a nova secretária"  
  
"Então venha, entre irei mostrar o que deverá fazer e aonde irá trabalhar"  
  
Passei pela porta de vidro espelhado, senti o frescor da casa grande e sombreada, entrei numa sala ampla, logo a mais estava as escadas.  
  
"É enorme essa casa" eu disse.  
  
"Por isso terá que conhecer toda a casa, venha irei mostrar-te"  
  
Ela começou a subir as escadas e falar que lá ficava os quartos e alguns banheiros, não estava muito atenta, eu estava olhando como tudo aquilo era. Cada canto e cada decoração, como ele vivia ali, pensava em cada passo que ele tenha dado naqueles corredores, e como ele a havia tomado.  
  
"Tenho dois filhos, um menino de 15 anos, e uma menina de 4 anos..."  
  
"Quais os nomes?" fingi estar interessada  
  
"Trunks e Bra"  
  
Após mostrar os inúmeros cômodos, ela desceu as escadas e me mostrou a sala de estar, a sala de jantar, a cozinha, o seu laboratório e enfim lá fora, andei pelo jardim do pai dela, com inúmeros animais por toda parte, até que ela me levou a uma estranha sala redonda que se localizava bem próximo a entrada a cozinha.  
  
"O que é aqui?"  
  
"Aqui é sala de treinamento do meu marido, ele se chama Vegeta, passa a maior parte do tempo aí trancado, quando ele sair mostrarei"  
  
"Vegeta...era o nome do miserável" pensei comigo.  
  
Não sentia mais nada além do meu coração batendo com força no peito, o monstro estava a alguns passos de mim, como reagiria em sua frente? O que irei falar? Como vou vingar-me?  
  
"Vamos ver o que irá fazer agora"  
  
Interrompida pelos pensamentos me enfureci, mas me conti, respirei fundo e segui a Senhora Bulma.  
  
Ela andou pela casa e parou na frente de um cômodo, abriu a porta e lá estava uma mesa de escritório e uma cadeira que me parecia muito confortável, um computador, e alguns armários.  
  
"Aqui é sua sala, poderá decorar e trazer suas coisas pessoais, eu reformei recentemente, exclusivamente para minha nova secretária"  
  
Ela fez uma pausa, mas logo continuou:  
  
"Preciso de uma secretária que cuide dos horários, e da ordem da casa, tenho muitos empregados, mas nem sempre posso cuidar de todos, então preciso que alguém tome conta"  
  
"Sim, senhora Bulma"  
  
"Ahh sim, retire o SENHORA, pode me chamar de Bulma apenas."  
  
"Claro, claro"  
  
"Então vou deixar você se acostumar com a sala, e logo trarei algumas tarefas a fazer"  
  
"Está bem."  
  
Ela fechou a porta, me virei para a mesa e um largo sorriso abriu em meu lábios, enfim estou aqui dentro e bem empregada, só tenho que manter o serviço em ordem e com eficiência. Peguei o telefone e liguei para Kenji, contei todas as novidades e quanto seria bom trabalhar aqui. Ele ficou contente e disse que iria contar aos nossos filhos. Desliguei o telefone e fui ver as gavetas e todo o equipamento que me haviam dado.  
  
Foi quando eu estava mexendo nos papéis que Bulma tinha me dado, a porta de abriu bruscamente, bateu um vento e um calor subiu pelo meu corpo, era ele, ele havia entrado na minha sala.  
  
"O que está fazendo aqui?"  
  
Olhei friamente por cima dos meus óculos, e sorri com o canto da boca, voltei a olhar os meu papéis e o deixei sem resposta.  
  
Quando fechou a porta, eu despertei de uma asfixia, minha respiração estava ofegante e o coração acelerado, como poderia ter agido daquela forma, sem perder o controle e sem ao menos me por aos prantos por ver aqueles olhos negros que me aterrorizam.  
  
Chegou o fim do expediente, saí pelos fundos e a sala estava vazia, não poderia sair sem antes entrar para ver aquela sala, abri a porta e entrei, estava meio abafada e quente, provavelmente teria acabado de sair, sem mais um passo dei meia volta, fechei a porta e fui em rumo a minha casa.  
  
"Até que enfim cheguei" disse animada.  
  
"Oi mãe, tem janta no forno, foi o pai que fez." Disse Suki, meu filho de 15 anos.  
  
"Aé e a onde ele está?"  
  
"Está no quarto, já se recolheu."  
  
"Bem e onde está Shun e Hiko?"  
  
"Hum Hiko está no quarto estudando e Shun deve estar por aí..."  
  
"Por aí?!"  
  
"É, não sei onde ele está.."  
  
"E vc não tem dever de casa?"  
  
"Mãe, como é a casa dele?"  
  
Arregalei os olhos, tenho certeza do que eu ouvi 'dele'?!  
  
"Quem?"  
  
"Do Trunks, do menino que estuda comigo, ele é mó rico, não?!"  
  
"Isso não te interessa, o trabalho é meu e vai fazer o que tem que fazer e deixe-me jantar"  
  
Abri o forno e lá estava um prato pronto quentinho, nem dei o trabalho de esquentar, sentei na mesa e comi. Arrumei a desordem pequena da cozinha e fui ao meu quarto.  
  
A TV estava ligada, mas Kenji já dormia, soltei um sorriso sereno, entrei no banheiro e fui tomar uma ducha, me assustei quando sai do Box e Kenji estava lá de pé me esperando.  
  
"Não quis te acordar, estava tão bem dormindo"  
  
"Como foi o trabalho?" ele perguntou enquanto eu passava enrolada na toalha beijando levemente sua boca como se fosse o comprimento não dado formalmente.  
  
"Foi bem, adorei, acho que consigo tirar um bom dinheiro de lá, mas agora eu vou dormir porque tenho que estar cedo lá"  
  
Ele desligou a luz do banheiro e deitou ao meu lado e assim dormimos.  
  
No dia seguinte, aprontei o café dos meus filhos e marido, coloquei o meu uniforme da Corporação e fui trabalhar.  
  
Chegando na CC, entrei pela porta dos fundos e fui ver as minhas tarefas, tinha que acordar o filho mais velho e coloca-lo para ir à aula, e pedir que as empregadas fizessem um faxina no laboratório porque ela estaria fora o dia inteiro desde cedo.  
  
Subi as escadas e tentei lembrar qual era o quarto do menino, contei na minha cabeça, primeira..segunda...terceira porta.  
  
Dei duas batidas, entrei e disse: " hora de acordar."  
  
Encontrei um homem desnudo de costas para mim, ele se virou e me fitou  
  
Meu olhos estreitaram e senti um sorriso esnobe formar em meu rosto "bom dia" eu disse enquanto olhava aquele corpo que agora estava de frente pra mim. Devagarzinho fui dando passos para trás e fechando a porta.  
  
Fechei a porta, eu ri pra dentro, finji que nada aconteceu e pseni: "hum então é a quarta"  
  
Entrei no próximo quarto e eu vi o menino de cabelos roxos jogado na cama de bruços sem camisa.  
  
"Bom dia, hora de ir pra aula" disse enquanto abria as venezianas do quarto deixando a luz entrar.  
  
Houve um resmungo da parte dele.  
  
"Sou a nova secretária, é o meu trabalho, desculpe ter que acordar você do seu sono, mas é hora de ir para aula"  
  
Ele se mexeu e coçou os olhos, vi ele percorrer os olhos o meu corpo  
  
"Vo...você é a mulher da praça" disse com dificuldade por causa do sono.  
  
"Sim..sou eu mesma, então trate de se levantar e trocar de roupa" falei enquanto abria a porta para sair sem ver quem ou o que me esperava do lado de fora.  
  
Quando cruzei o meu olhar ao dele, eu sorri com esnobe de novo, ele estava me esperando de braços cruzados na frente da porta do quarto.  
  
Fiz um sinal com a cabeça e dei as costas pra ele, quando ele me pegou pelo braço e me jogou dentro do quarto dele.  
  
Cai no chão no meio do quarto. As venezianas ainda estavam fechadas então o quarto estava escuro e a cama desarrumada. Como o uniforme era uma saia e um blazer justo cai com as pernas abertas igualmente a primeira vez.  
  
Ele me olhou e sorriu "Agora sem que você é!"  
  
Ele veio e me levantou pelo braço e me jogou na cama, cai de quatro e senti ele passar a mão pelo meu corpo..  
  
"Você não mudou nada desde a última vez"  
  
Senti o calor subir pelo corpo e consegui me virar de frente pra ele, ele estava completamente em cima de mim, tentando tirar a minha calcinha.  
  
"O que vc pretende fazer aqui, trabalhando na minha casa? Você vai sentir aquilo de novo para aprender não me afrontar"  
  
"Não dessa vez"  
  
Com a força que eu não tinha, agarrei o pescoço dele, o deixando sem ar, consegui tirar ele de cima de mim, e consegui sair do quarto dele, enquanto andava pelo corredor ia arrumando a minha roupa e o meu cabelo.  
  
Quando ia descendo as escadas dei de cara com o meu filho mais velho, com livros na mão e cabelo preso.  
  
"O que está fazendo aqui, Hiko?"  
  
"Nem eu sei, mãe. Está tudo bem com vc?"  
  
"Sim está sim..mas o que houve?" disse passando a mão pela franja solta do cabelo dele.  
  
"É que eu senti algo muito ruim, achei que precisasse da minha judá e não sei porque eu vim parar aqui, algo me guiou"  
  
Vegeta desceu as escadas com a cara mais enfezada ainda. Mas parou quando olhou para Hiko. E ele fez o mesmo, arregalou os olhos quando o viu.  
  
Meio nervosa, peguei Hiko pelo braço e levei ao meu escritório, fazendo ele desviar a atenção para mim, mas eu senti que Vegeta não tirou os olhos dele.  
  
Fechei a porta e me encostei nela. Olhei bem para o Hiko, e ele estava me olhando com lágrimas nos olhos. Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo ele começou:  
  
"Ele é meu pai, né mãe?"  
Nota: Estamos indo, espero que estejam gostando do meu fic! Por favor! ^^ Aguardo novos comentários! E preciso saber se vcs concordam que ele está ficando Dark..hehe tenho medo de alegrar a estória.. 


End file.
